The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphophia uvularia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Echo Rojo’. ‘Echo Rojo’ is a new cultivar of red hot poker or torch lily, a perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Dahlonega, Ga. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Kniphofia with unique flower colors combined with a reblooming habit and strong stems. ‘Echo Rojo’ was selected in the Inventor's trial bed in June 2007 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in April 2006 between ‘Firelight’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Candlelight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,342) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Dahlonega, Ga. in June of 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined both by division and in vitro propagation to be stable and to reproduce true to type in successive generations.